Teaser Trailer
by Aurora Borealis - Polar Lights
Summary: This is a teaser trailer for upcoming stuff and will be updated when I have started a new story and want to give you a little glimpse of what I'm writing. So the short chapters will consist of a little extract and an A/N to give some info on the plot.


_Inception. Extraction.  
Your Mind. Is the Scene of the Crime.  
Leonardo DiCaprio. Don Cobb.  
A Dream in a Dream in a Dream in a Dream.  
The Mind. A complex thing.  
Fantasy. A dangerous and powerful trait.  
The Mind. Easily tricked and yet extremely hard to fool.  
Inception.  
Is your world real? Is your reality the true reality? Or are you only dreaming?  
Mind agents.  
Inception._

_Mitsuko was leaning against the railing, holding her face into the sun and her nose into the wind. She felt her hair flutter in the breeze and the warm sun stroking, caressing her skin. She heard the cars drive by, the people talk, the bikes ring, the ships toot, the trains rattle past, the trucks honk. She smelled the petrol, the salty air, the wind from the sea, the blooming flowers nearby.____  
T_aking a deep breath, Mitsuko opened her eyes. Looked down from the bridge at the river snaking through the city. Took another deep breath, sucking the air around her deep into her lungs, exhaling it just as forcefully.  
A boy jostled her passing by. Mumbling a quick "sorry", he vanished into the sea of people.  
Mitsuko turned away from the railing and proceeded down the bridge. The mass of people around her melted into one huge many-eyed, many-brained, many-armed and many-legged, breathing beast with a mind of its own commanding every single person how to go about their business – like a living, breathing organism that (subconsciously) commands each of its cells what to do when and where and how. The mass of people indeed seemed to have a mind of its own, surging here and to over there, everyone acting as they were supposed to, subconsciously keeping to an unwritten law, a generally accepted set of rules that you had to keep to on the streets. The law of the street.  
Mitsuko shuddered thinking of that. She was disturbed by this observation time and time again. Goosebumps formed on her skin. It was an alarming thought that frightened her – that the streets, the big cities, the masses of people were a big monster that every single human being was a part of and had to obey, willing or not.  
Mitsuko shook her head. The disconcerting thought passed, the beast vanished and the masses of passers-by were mere people again. But still they formed some kind of unit or band as they were walking down the streets, still keeping to the law of the urban jungle. Except for Mitsuko. She felt apart. As always. She felt she didn't belong. As if this wasn't her world. As if she was different from the other people. As if she was wrong somehow and couldn't belong because of that. _Rubbish__, Mitsuko thought and picked up her pace. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was different somehow. That something was wrong. Either with her or with the world around her._

_

* * *

_

I know, I know, not the world's best beginning but hey, this is still little more than an idea. This is what I jotted down while listening to _Zack Hemsey - Mind Heist_. Maybe this won't even end up in the actual story but I felt like uploading something today and so I had the idea of this teaser trailer thing. Anyway, let's get started about my still titleless newest idea...

Storyline: This story will be about Mitsuko, a fictional girl who lives in a big city and has always had the vague feeling that something is wrong. Something is there in her subconsciousness that is wrong and that sets her apart from other people but that she can't quite put her finger upon. Then, one day, she watches the movie _Inception_ and decides to delve into a journey to her very own subconscious. Being a modern witch, she goes to a lone hut in a distant mountain region and, asking the help of the elements and of nature through some rituals, she sets out on this journey. In some kind of self-installed trance, she gets into a similar dream-state as those in the movie. The journey to her subconsciousness and its wrongs brings Mitsuko to the edge of an abyss - the abyss of her mind, the abyss of her subconscious that every human has somewhere, somehow, you just have to discover what it is. Mitsuko will come out of this journey a different person, matured, healed, advanced - if she comes out.

Background: I had this idea on my way home from the cinema this evening (or rather, yesterday evening since it's already past midnight) after watching _Inception_ for the first time. The movie triggered something in me. A vague feeling that something is there in my subconscious and I don't know what it is and somehow it's important and I have to know what it is. So I had the idea to write a story about it. If I had the possibility, I would do as Mitsuko does but unfortunately, I can't. So I'll just go along and try to imagine everything, improvise as I move along. Maybe this thing doesn't work and I don't reach my own subconscious. Maybe Mitsuko develops her own life and her own subconscious (as stories and their characters tend to do). In that case, Mitsuko and I will have to part ways - she will find what's wrong in the story and I will have to find out some other way. Except for one thing that we both share - I've already decided she will be the same way there because it takes up a lot of my thoughts lately; but I won't tell what that is yet.

Progress: I have barely started this story. I know the rough storyline and I wrote that pathetic little scene up above. But I'll probably write a little bit more right now and then some more later this day after I have slept somewhat. If you and I get lucky, I'll have a chapter to offer to you in 20 hours. Or maybe 44.

Oh, and please tell me what you think about this. Do you like the idea? Do you hate it? What are its strengths and its weaknesses in your opinion? - I hope I'll get at least one or two answers.


End file.
